


like a magnet do

by theformerone



Series: MultiSaku Month 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Pegging, Sakura is a Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Shikamaru holds his breath and presses his face into the pillow. Sakura won't let him.For MultiSaku Month Day 11: ShikaSaku





	like a magnet do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condnoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnoms/gifts).



> for quinn, who sent me a text at 11:24am that said 'a thought: sakura pegging shikamaru' to which i responded '.... you're so fucking right'

The AC is busted, and the only relief comes from the oscillating fan blowing air across the room. Shikamaru holds his breath and presses his face into the pillow. Sakura won't let him. 

She has one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip as she pulls him back onto her. 

"None of that," she says, trailing her palm over his shoulder blade and down his back. "You know I like to hear you."

The fan clicks in the corner of the room, whirring out air to cool the sweat pooling where Shikamaru's back is bowed, stomach pressing against the sheets below him. 

The blunt head of the dildo presses up against him where he's slick and ready. Sakura had spent the better half of the afternoon opening him up one finger at a time, holding him down with the solid weight of her when he tried to wiggle away. A whisper of chakra against his prostate had him bucking up into her fist, spilling over her slim fingers. She had made him lick her hand clean. 

"Let me hear you," she says, lightly running her nails along the under side of his cock.

He huffs out a breath, the warm air brushing against his fist. 

"What do you want me to say?" 

His voice is rough from calling her name, asking for more. Her lips are ghost soft on his back, her teeth sharp where she nips at the little bruises she's left there all afternoon. 

"Say please."

Shikamaru digs his the balls of his feet into the sheets beneath him, toes bunching up in the fabric. 

"Please," he whispers. 

Her grip on his hip tightens, and he presses back as she does forward. There's no odd stretch, no discomfort; he's been ready for  _hours_. And the soft wet sound of the strap on entering him is enough to make him say it again. 

" _Please._ "

She presses inside of him with more care than she needs to. She could slide in with more force, she could bottom out, she could fuck him in earnest, but she won't. Not until he asks, or until she gets tired of waiting for him to. 

Shikamaru is proactive exactly nowhere unless it's a life or death situation. And usually, he is happy to stay on his back or his stomach or his side and take whatever Sakura gives to him, because he knows that no matter what it is, it will be good.

But now he pushes back, ignoring Sakura's little laugh of surprise in favor so he can give his attention to the feeling of being opened and filled. He lets out a low moan, mouth open against the mattress, teeth catching on the cotton, and it isn't enough, he's been waiting too long, but it's just big enough inside of him to make his thighs shake. He spreads them a little bit, pressing his knees outwards so he can take it all the way in one go. 

When his ass meets the taught muscle of Sakura's low stomach, he screws his eyes shut. Her hand had stilled on his cock, and he takes her moment of reprieve to catch his own breath. Then, her hand leaves his hip, and Shikamaru lifts his head to look back at her, unhappy with the change. 

Her head is tilted, pink hair still somehow in its loose tail at the base of her neck. She lifts her arms and places her hands behind her head, the smile on her face a little teasing. 

"Go on, then," she says, winking at him. "Since you want to do all the work."

Shikamaru wants to roll his eyes because  _of course_ she would want to pull this shit now of all times, but then Sakura gives a shallow thrust that makes his eyes water, and he can't remember to complain. Her hips still for an awful moment, then pull out, and snap hard against him, and Shikamaru sucks in a breath because he knows that this is all she'll give him, and he has to do the rest by himself. 

He lifts his hips and his arms for leverage, gasping at the sweet little hiccups of the strap on inside of him, and without breaking eye contact, he fucks himself back against Sakura. The sound of skin hitting skin drowns out the fan's insistent clicking, and Shikamaru lets out a harsh staccato moan with each push backward.

He makes a spectacle of himself, all slack jawed open mouthed bitten lip moaning. But it isn't until he puts a hand on himself that Sakura gets that hungry look in her eye again. She drops her arms from behind her head and puts both hands on Shikamaru's hips, holds them like they're handlebars, and his own quick pace is punishing when she takes over. 

"You wanted this the whole time, didn't you?" she asks, leaning further down, her breasts brushing against his back.

Shikamaru chances a smile, but it falls off his face when two of Sakura's fingers brush against his lips.

"Get em' wet," she says, huffing as she digs her fingernails into the meat of his hip. "I'm riding you after this, and I hope you won't be as lazy."

Shikamaru lets the fingers into his mouth, laving his tongue over the both of them, hollowing his cheeks to suck at the digits. He can't promise that he won't be proactive, but he hasn't been inside of Sakura in weeks, and the promise of her, all wet heat and grip and downy pink hair helps him leak enough precum so that he isn't just spreading drying lube and sweat onto his cock as he works it. 

He tongues at the space between Sakura's fingers as a promise of what's to come, and when she fucks up against his prostate, he gasps and leaves his mouth open until she does it again, and again, and again, until he comes for the second time that day against the sheets and his own stomach, shooting far enough that it catches on his chin. 

He shouts, and she fucks him through the orgasm, taking her fingers out of his mouth and holding his shoulder and his hip as she works her hips forward until he's mewling nonsense and the pressure in him verges on uncomfortable. And as soon as pleasure passes into discomfort, she slides out, and Shikamaru flops bonelessly onto his stomach. 

She laughs at that from behind him, and Shikamaru can hear the sound of her removing the harness from her hips, dropping the strap on back onto the nightstand. Then her calloused hands are on him, tugging at his limbs. She turns him around on his back, and walks on her knees up the bed until her cunt, visibly wet is just over his mouth. 

"Shikamaru," she says, lifting one of his hands to cup her breast. "I didn't say we were finished."

He huffs out a groan, but the smell of her this close to him makes him reach his other hand up to spread her lips so he can get his mouth on the thatch of pink hair obscuring her cunt from view. 

"What a drag," he mutters, and doesn't leave her enough time to chastise him before he lays the flat of his tongue against her folds, and drags it up until he presses slow, hard, lick after lick against her swollen clit. 

Sakura sighs up to the ceiling and grinds down against his mouth. The fan clicks in the corner.


End file.
